


Forgive my weaknesses

by ThanosOuttaNowhere



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanosOuttaNowhere/pseuds/ThanosOuttaNowhere
Summary: This is just a random thing that came out of my mindbrain, but I guess it’s OK?





	Forgive my weaknesses

Skye sat there, tears streaming down her face. She never wanted anyone to see her this way, but it happened anyways. Besides, everyone cried, right? It wasn’t like this should’ve been a monumental moment, but it seemed like one anyways. As Phil stepped towards his teenaged daughter, he almost felt the need to be reverent. Skye hadn’t cried since she was a toddler, and the family fish had died. However, this was probably more serious than a dead fish.

Skye looked up to her dad and half-recoiled as he stepped closer. She was ashamed, and it showed in the profuse blush on her face. Ever since she was young, Skye had tried her damndest to emulate her mother in the emotionless facade she put on. This was the first time in months that she had even allowed herself to feel sadness. It almost felt good. With a shaky grin, Skye attempted to stand up to face her father, but his hand on her shoulder kept her sitting down. The next words to come out of his mouth were absolutely unexpected to Skye. “It’s Alright, I’m not going to judge you for it”. She started for a moment, then buried her head into her legs. It wasn’t alright, and never would be. Still, Phil deserved to know. With every fathom of will that Skye had, she lifted up the thin object in her hand. With that, Phil gently moved even closer to his little girl, and placed his hand on her back. “I’m Sorry” Skye whimpered, as she broke down shaking. This was weakness in her eyes, but it probably could be expected of someone who just found out that they were pregnant.


End file.
